


The Dragons Return

by RollZero



Series: Tumblr Prompts [14]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Acceptance, Character Death, Family Feels, Gen, Loss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 12:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollZero/pseuds/RollZero
Summary: The prophecy has been fulfilled but Zeno suddenly collapses. Angst prompt from Tumblr requested by ZenoObsessed.





	The Dragons Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZenoObsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenoObsessed/gifts).



> OK YOU WANTED ZENO ANGST HERE IS ZENO ANGST I HOPE YOU LIKE IT.  
> Ok seriously actually this is something I had in mind for how Zeno could die, if the dragon powers one day were to return to the heavens at the end of the series when Yona fulfills the prophecy.

It was finally all over…. The dragons had fulfilled their purpose and Yona bringing the prophecy to life, Kouka was anew and a grand kingdom, and the last battle was a close one… But now it was all over and everyone was tending to their wounds…  
   
“Seriously you beasts if you didn’t have the powers of gods I’d swear you’d all be dead by now.” Yoon scoffed as he was bandaging Kija at the moment. “But this really is the end? The kingdom is at peace?”  
   
Yona smiled at that, turning to Ik-su whom had told her she fulfilled her role and smiled. “We’ll be fine now Yoon, I’m sure. I guess the rest of our days we can relax and…”  
   
Zeno was smiling when he suddenly felt awfully heavy, and hit the floor, interrupting the princess.  
   
“ZENO-KUN!” Jae-ha rushed over and grabbed the Ouryuu. “What’s wrong usually you’re always the one that looks fine after a battle.” He ushered the Yellow Dragon to lay on a blanket… But when Zeno didn’t reply at first it alarmed the Green Dragon. “… What’s wrong?”  
   
“Zeno?” Shin-ah came over along with Hak.  
   
“Arrrghhh….” Kija hissed when Yoon backed off, blinking rapidly. “W-what’s wrong with my dragon hand it… Burns…”  
   
“What’s going on?” Yona asked, noticing Shin-ah was holding a hand over his eyes and Jae-ha started complaining about pain in his right leg. “Zeno! Kija! Jae-ha! Shin-ah!”  
   
“Some kind of backlash to overusing their powers?” Hak asked, holding Jae-ha and Shin-ah up with one hand each so they didn’t join Zeno on the ground.  
   
But that’s when Yoon gasped. “Kija! Y-Your hand!”  
   
The White Dragon was pale as he saw his right hand… His human right hand as he looked at the appendage unable to comprehend what he was seeing. “…. My…. My dragon arm… Where?”  
   
Shin-ah removed his hand from his eyes, revealing normal brown eyes as Jae-ha just stared in complete shock, then back down to Zeno. “… Zeno-kun?”  
   
“…Heh… So this is what it feels like.” Zeno said quietly with his eyes half open.  
   
“Zeno!” Yona quickly rushed to the Yellow Dragon, supporting his head in her lap as she sat on the ground. “What’s happening to all of you?”  
   
“It seems because the prophecy was fulfilled and the dragons are no longer needed…” Ik-su spoke as he approached. “So their powers are returning to the heavens. Perhaps they only stayed last time because Hiryuu’s work was not done yet, but you accomplished all that was needed, Yona.”  
   
“So does that mean the dragons aren’t going to die because new ones won’t be born anymore?” Yoon asked right away. This made Yona and Hak smile, that their comrades were going to be ok… But then they looked down at Zeno who was weakened. “… But what about Zeno?”  
   
“It seems Zeno’s age is catching up with him.” Zeno chuckled weakly, shaking his head. “It’s alright though, really…. Zeno has lived for so long, and so many people are waiting for him… It’s not right he’s been around forever, and this way only Zeno goes while the others remain with the little miss…” his eyes betrayed him though, he was on the brink of tears realizing this time he would be the one leaving his brothers as they all gathered around him.  
   
“No Zeno!” Yona sobbed, her tears floating down and splashing onto his cheeks. “Don’t leave us! There has to be a way!”  
   
“Shhhhh, it’s ok little miss…” Zeno weakly lifted a hand to caress Yona’s cheek. “The mister and the others will be there with you… And Zeno will say hello to everyone up there and will be waiting for you to join us in the heavens. Don’t be sad for Zeno, please…”  
   
“It’s funny… Zeno has wanted to die for so long now…” Zeno let out a weak chuckle. “But now that Zeno can, he doesn’t want to go….”  
   
“Zeno… You… You can’t leave us!” Kija was sobbing a river by this point.  
   
“Y-you! W-who am I going to yell at to help when the others are injured?” Yoon sobbed next to him.  
   
“… Who’s going to make everyone smile when it’s sad…?” Shin-ah added.  
   
“… You can’t be replaced either, you know.” Hak said sternly, holding back his tears but reminding the Yellow Dragon of what he once said. “… You’re part of this family.”  
   
“Who’s going to yell at me to stop protecting them?” Jae-ha tried to joke, brushing his tears away with the sleeve of his overcoat. “Zeno-kun, seriously… You can’t go…”  
   
“Zeno…. There has to be something I can….” Yona just choked, brushing her hands over his hair while he rested in her lap. “Please don’t…”  
   
Zeno smiled and closed his eyes, feeling the wetness trickle down his cheeks from his own tears now. “You guys really are something… I hope one day, we meet again….” He felt like part of him was floating, and he opened his eyes once more and saw a welcoming sight. “…. Kaya…. You waited for me….” More tears came down his cheeks as he closed his eyes once more. Hearing Yona’s plea for him not to go one more time before the world around him went dark…

**Author's Note:**

> Second prompt is in the fanfic Baby Ryokuryuu which is Jae-ha angst.


End file.
